Of Swords and Roses
by WordStormRose
Summary: At the death of Sir Hugo, the kingdom's best knight instructor and the personal guard of the princess, a somewhat mysterious young man by the name of James is appointed as his successor...and just happens to be his protege as well.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A wounded knight ran thought the gates and to the throne room as best he could. The king looked up.

"My lord…" The knight collapsed to his knees.

The king ran over and knelt by the knight. "Get a medic! Quickly!" He turned to the queen. "And take Liron to her room. She doesn't need to see this."

The queen nodded and took their daughter away as the king looked back at the knight, propping up his head.

"What happened?"

The young man…boy…swallowed. "We were amb…ambushed in the forest on-on our way back. Sir-…" He swallowed again and coughed up a little blood. "Sir Hugo is dead…"

The king's frown deepened. Sir Hugo was a close friend of his, and the knight tasked with protecting Princess Liron if it was to be needed.

"He asked me…to give you a message. To…to knight his successor w-with the same task as…as he." The young man coughed harder, and tried to say something more, but was able only to breathe once more before his eyes glazed over in death just as the queen returned with a medic.

The king stood, eyes full of sorrow. "Sir Hugo is dead, as is all of his envoy."

The queen glided over and wrapped him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry, my love."

He hugged back tightly, burying his face in her hair. After a long while he pulled back.

"We need to arrange a funeral."

The king nodded, smiling tearily. "I will make it one he would appreciate."

The queen hugged him again.

* * *

A few days passed, and the funeral was prepared and performed.

After the funeral was a feast, to remember and celebrate Sir Hugo's life.

Liron sat beside her mother at the High Table, head high as was proper, but eyes red. Sir Hugo had been almost like a second father to her, and to learn of his passing had hit hard. Her mother squeezed her hand, and she looked over, but couldn't find it in her to smile.

* * *

James stood with his fellow knights, solemn and silent, his eyes just as red as Liron's for a very similar reason. Sir Hugo had been his mentor, and the only father he could remember.

He looked around, and his eyes caught a glimpse of pale-gold hair, braided away from a fair and noble face…the princess. She looked so…delicate…but from what Sir Hugo had told him, the princess was one he should _never_ judge by appearance, or he'd get his ass handed to him on a golden platter. James wasn't sure if he believed that…though he really hadn't seen her until now.

She looked almost as sad as he was…

James' attention was diverted from the princess when one of the other knights called his name.

* * *

Weeks passed, and one day Natalia, one of Liron's ladies in waiting and her dearest friend, dragged her out to watch the knights spar.

They were met with the usual sounds before they even arrived, and Liron glided to the edge of the training grounds, silent.

One of the knights seemed…a little unfamiliar. Shoulder-length dark brown hair hid his face from her sight, and his leather armour, tunic, trousers, and boots were red and black…Sir Hugo's colours. He must have been Sir Hugo's protégé, though how Liron had never seen him before was a mystery.

The knight in red and black won the first bout, and she smiled a little. He had listened to Sir Hugo's training, it seemed. That was good.

She turned to Natalia for a moment, only to find her smirking.

Liron quirked a brow. "What?"

Natalia shook her head. "Nothing."

Liron looked back at the training ring. "The one in red and black…he certainly is Sir Hugo's protégé, but how have I never seen him before?"

"Perhaps he was training in private." Natalia leaned in. "I heard he might be promoted."

Liron turned back to Natalia, and they shared a smile.

* * *

James looked up as he heard voices nearby, and his eyes widened. What was the princess doing there?

He took the opportunity, since this was only the second time he'd actually seen her, to get a better look at her face. She didn't look over, and he turned back to help up his sparring partners. They nodded in thanks, and he took care of his gear.

When he looked up, the princess and the red-haired maiden were gone.

Later that day, James noticed the princess wasn't at dinner perhaps a moment before the king and queen did, the former calling over a servant.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I do not know, your highness. I will go find her, if that be your will."

He raised his hand, and the servant disappeared out a side door.

The king stood. "It is time to appoint Sir Hugo's successor as personal guard of the princess."

The queen frowned up at him. "She does not need a minder, Leon. She is a grown woman; and you know she can care for herself."

King Leon sat back down. "If she is a woman, then explain to me why she cannot follow simple rules? Rules that are _meant_ to be kept? And she goes around, riding out in the forest at a whim! What if something were to happen to her?"

At that moment, the servant returned, Princess Liron in tow.

She curtsied. "My apologies, father. I was in the library."

"It is alright. Come and sit." King Leon turned to the servant. "You can go."

Princess Liron took her seat and began to eat.

* * *

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

Liron looked up, confused.

"Prayer."

She put down her silverware. "My apologies."

She prayed, and then everyone continued to eat, but aside from her prayer, Liron did not speak for the rest of the meal.

Once dinner was over, her father spoke. "Liron."

"Yes father?"

"I know Sir Hugo meant a lot to you. But he was also your protector, and it is now time to assign a new on."

Liron quirked a brow.

Her mother was next. "It is not that you need one; we simply want you safe."

Liron nodded a little.

"He'll be appointed tomorrow."

"Very well."

"And you'll be there…"

"Yes father."

He nodded; allowing her to leave, and she did.

Natalia was waiting for her just outside the dining hall. They shared a smile, and the red-haired maiden steered her farther down the hall.

"You know of the knight we saw earlier?"

Liron nodded.

"His name is James; he's twenty years of age."

Liron nodded again. "Did you discover his origins at all?"

Natalia pulled her into an alcove and lowered her voice. "They say his family travelled here from a distant land where they speak a different form of our language than us…though not a different language entirely. I have not yet spoken to him myself to prove this rumour. But no-one has seen or heard much of his family…he's a mystery; and he keeps to himself when not training or with the other knights."

The corner of Liron's lips turned up into a half-smile. "Then it seems we must speak with some of the other knights he associates with."

Natalia grinned, and their soft laugher floated behind them as they strode toward the knights' section of the castle.

When they arrived, many of the knights were either getting ready for night watch or getting ready to relax and go to bed.

Liron hung back, and Natalia looked at her.

"They know I'm the princess, and I don't want that to influence what they say."

Natalia nodded, and went alone. Liron watched as her friend began to speak with a small group of knights and guards.

A noise sounded down the hall, and Liron looked over, pressing herself closer to the wall, out of sight as it was followed by another. She crept closer.

James was there, hacking away at a straw dummy. Soon the dummy's head came off, and he sheathed his sword before beginning to remove his armour, his clothes underneath soaked with sweat.

Liron watched in silence as James grabbed some clean clothes from a satchel on the floor, and filled a basin from the large pitcher of water nearby. Her eyes widened a little as he stripped off his tunic and splashed the water on his face and chest, little rivulets trickling down his arms and abdomen.

After standing frozen in place for a long moment, Liron snuck back the way she came as fast as she could, almost running into Natalia.

"What did you find out?"

The red-head smiled. "He trained under Sir Hugo since he was very young, and has a sister in the village that he goes to see every few days. No wife, no betrothed, no mistress. He'll be turning twenty-one in a few days."

Liron nodded a little, and Natalia's brows furrowed.

"You look heated…what's wrong?"

The blonde put her hands on her face, eyes widening a little as she felt her slightly flushed cheeks. "Oh…I am well."

Natalia studied her for a moment, then gasped, pulling Liron into a hidden passageway. "You saw him, didn't you?!"

Liron nodded, cheeks flushing further.

Natalia squealed a little. "Did you see him up close? Did you talk to him?"

"I almost walked in on him changing after training."

The red-head's mouth dropped. "What? What did he look like?"

Liron bit her lip, then told her, before finding herself surrounded by emerald sleeves.

"You should have spoken to him!"

The blonde pulled out of her friend's embrace and gave her a Look. "I practically watched him bathe. Not a good time to talk."

Natalia snorted a little. "Well, I'm sure now he _can_ talk. Please?"

Liron shook her head, only to be faced with a pout.

"Please? I'll be with you the whole time."

She chuckled. "I do not fear him."

"Then go ahead!" Natalia pushed her, but she stood firm.

"Not today."

"Please? For me? And tomorrow might be too late. All will be well." She smiled.

Liron chewed her lip. "…Very well."

Natalia followed her back to where she had found him, and knocked.

He looked up from cleaning his sword.

"Excuse me, Sir Knight, the princess would like to speak with you."

Instantly he stood, placing his sword on the bench. "Whatever the princess wishes."

Liron hesitantly stepped in, and he bowed, fist over heart.

"You Highness."

"You need not bow to me."

His brows furrowed as he straightened. "It is…necessary, for anyone under the royalty to bow to them."

"I do not require it when we are not in public. I am no more above you in the eyes of God than a bird is above another bird."

He blinked. "Yes ma'am. Thank you…"

Liron smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I am…well. And you?"

"Fairly well."

"May I be of service to you, Princess, or are you simply here to visit?"

"I simply wish to speak. You are quite a mystery."

* * *

James met the princess' eyes, suddenly realising how _blue_ they were…and how close to his height she was. "Then, if that is the only thing you wish to do, may I stand at ease?"

"You may."

With a silent sigh, he relaxed. "Would you like to talk here, or somewhere else?"

"Where would you like to talk?"

He shrugged. "Wherever you would like to, Your Highness."

She chuckled softly. "But where would _you_ like to?"

James blinked again, then thought for a moment. "…Would you like to go outside?"

"That would be pleasant."

James nodded, and the redheaded maiden next to the princess smiled.

"I'll just leave you two alone then."

She left, and James turned back to the princess.

"Would you like to go first?"

"Lead the way."

He nodded and went first out the door, checking for danger on instinct, then stepping down.

"It's a drop. Here." He put his hands out for her and she took them, joining him outside.

James let go as soon as he could, else he would have held on much longer than was proper…but just before he did let go, he realised that many of the callouses on her hands could not have come from 'princessly' tasks such as needlepoint. A small frown of confusion crossed his face, but only for a moment as they walked along the back of the castle.

"So where are you from?"

He looked at her. "From the northwest."

She tilted her head. A little smile curled the corner of his mouth, but faded all too quickly.

"What's wrong?"

Uh-oh. "I…a knight is not really supposed to show emotion when on duty."

"You are not on duty."

"I technically am. Because you requested me."

"I requested to speak with you. Nothing more."

"But I still have to stand my ground. A good knight is always prepared."

"But you need not always be so formal."

"That is how I was trained. But if you wish for me to be at ease and be myself, I will try to do my best."

She smiled. "Do whichever is more comfortable."

He nodded a little. "So I may speak freely?"

"You may."

He nodded again. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Do you have any family?"

James nodded once more. "A sister."

"What is she like?"

A true smile spread across his face. "She's funny, kind, compassionate. She's been quiet since…we first came here…but she's fun, smart…has brown hair to her hips and golden eyes; just turned eighteen."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is."

"What about the rest of your family, if you don't mind me asking?"

His steps faltered. "My family died back where I came from…"

The princess stopped. "I'm sorry."

His head turned, voice rising and laced with irritation. "Why should you be sorry? No-one's cared about me or my sister and our problems."

"I care."

"Why? Why do you care for a stranger you just met? You've never even seen me before today!"

"Because that is who I am."

"What you are is a princess who has too big of a heart to care for a lonely knight that has nothing to live for but his sister!"

Her tone grew sharp. "And who are you to tell me what my heart can and cannot care for?"

"Because you are too young to understand and you will get hurt!"

"I am old enough to wed, and old enough to rule should something happen to my father and mother. I would think I am old enough to have compassion." She spat the words out. "But I have no wish to waste it."

The princess began to walk away.

James blinked…then horror dawned on him as he realised he just back-talked the princess. He ran to catch up with her, blocking her way.

"Princess, wait. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to talk back to you. And I should be punished for it. But please, hear me."

She crossed her arms over her bodice. "Speak, then."

"The subject of my family is touchy. I was twelve when they were slaughtered…Becca was ten. She hasn't spoken in eight years because of it. And I snap when I speak of it because I blame myself for their death because I could have done more if no-one had stopped me. And I am sorry for you seeing that side of me." He bowed his head. "And if you still wish it, I will take on my punishment."

She was silent for a long time, and then… "Look at me, Sir Knight."

He lifted his head.

"You will receive no punishment."

His brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I don't find it necessary."

James' face softened. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Suddenly the princess' red-haired lady-in-waiting appeared.

"Princess, your father is calling you."

The princess sighed and turned. "Where is he?"

"In his study."

The princess nodded, and the lady-in-waiting left.

"Well…"

He turned to her.

"Farewell for now, I suppose."

"Goodnight, Princess…"

"Goodnight, Sir Knight." She walked away.

James watched for a bit before heading off to his bunk.

* * *

Liron knocked on the door of her father's study.

"Come in."

She entered. He didn't look up from his papers.

"You summoned me, father?"

"Why did you go to the knight's wing?"

"Curiosity."

He looked up, seeming angry. "You know you are not allowed in that wing."

"Father, I-"

"You _know_ the rules, Liron! Rules are meant to be followed!"

She lowered her head. "Yes, father."

Some of the anger faded. "So why were you there?"

"I wished to see Sir Hugo's student."

Her father's brow rose. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I was curious."

For a while he was silent, going back to his papers. "…Did you meet him?"

"Yes."

"And what did you think of him?"

"Still a mystery."

He nodded. "Would you two get along, if he was around more?"

"Possibly."

"You may go."

She curtsied a little, then left.

The moon rose bright in the sky, casting everything with a silvery light as she walked through the rose garden in silence.

A faint noise sounded ahead, and she tilted her head. It was almost like…a small grunt, like from a horse. She moved forward quietly…now someone was chopping something…kind-of.

She rounded a corner and stopped at the sight of a magnificent midnight black horse, nonchalantly eating an apple from the tree.

"Oh…you're beautiful." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The horse's head jerked up, and she went still, not wanting to spook it. Its ears twitched a little as it stared at her, then after a while, it went back to eating, tail swishing peacefully.

After a while, the horse looked at her and lifted its hoof as if to step forward, then seemed to change its mind and put it back down. Something sounded behind it, and its head turned, only for there to be nothing there. Liron frowned…then hid.

Hoofsteps sounded, and then the horse's nose appeared in the bushes in front of her.

"Hello."

It nickered and bumped her with its nose. She smiled and petted it. Footsteps sounded outside the bushes, and the horse nuzzled her deeper, seeming to know that she didn't want to be found.

"Hardwin!?" A familiar voice rang out, and the horse looked up.

Liron kept as still as possible.

A whistle. "Hardwin!? Oh. There you are." The footsteps and familiar voice drew closer.

Liron kept silent.

"I know you like the apple tree, but you have apples in your stall." The knight led…Hardwin away, and Liron escaped back into the castle.

The next morning, her mother and Natalia were helping her dress for the ceremony. She was silent.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Liron smiled a little. "Just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"What if father picks someone to be my guardian who…" She trailed off.

"Who what, dear?"

"Who is not what I need, but rather what father thinks I should need."

"Oh, you need not worry about that. Your father told me his choice, and in this, I agree with him. The man is very skilled…he even trained under Sir Hugo." She stepped back. "Now let me look at you…beautiful."

Liron smiled a little.

"Shall I go see if they are ready for her?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, please, Natalia."

The redhead curtsied, then left. Liron sighed softly.

"And the final touch…" Her mother picked up a small circlet from a silken pillow and set it on Liron's head.

"Why must I dress so fancily simply for the presentation of my next personal guard?"

"Liron, it is the duty of every royal family to look their best when in public. You know this."

"Yes, mother."

She put her hands on Liron's shoulders. "And one day, this castle will be yours, and you will have a family of your own with a prince that treats you like a goddess."

"What does that have to do with the guard presentation?"

"The public will see you. You _must_ look presentable. And make a good impression on the knight, understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good."

Natalia returned. "They are almost ready."

Liron followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

James was sure everyone could hear his heart beat through his armour as he walked up the aisle towards the royal family, helmet on and two other knights behind him.

He knelt before the stairs and bowed his head, putting his fist over his heart. King Leon's feet entered his line of sight.

"Remove your helm."

James obeyed, putting the…glorified bucket – he much preferred his other one – by his knee.

"Sir Barnes, recite your oath that all present may hear and be witness."

"I swear on my faith that I will be true to the princess, to never cause her harm nor anguish, to honour her against all persons without deceit, and to protect her with my life until I am relieved or death take me."

"Do you swear to keep this oath? And to not involve yourself with the princess in any familiarity beyond your station?"

"I swear."

"Then rise, Sir Barnes, Royal Guard of the Princess."

James stood, and the first thing he saw other than the face of the king was the smile of the princess, before the king motioned for him to turn. He obeyed, and the crowd cheered.

A feast was announced, and people began to mill about. James turned back to the king.

"Thank you, my lord."

King Leon nodded.

"Excuse me for questioning you, but why did you pick me? There are many more suitable knights to take on this position."

King Leon smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Sir Barnes, trust me when I say you were the best option. After all, who could be better than one trained by Sir Hugo himself?"

James smiled back. "Thank you, my lord."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Liron's mother appeared at her side.

"Come; let's greet him."

She followed her over, and smiled as he bowed. Liron remained silent.

"We have yet to be formally introduced, but it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you."

Her mother pushed her toward the knight a little.

"I suggest the two of you become more acquainted, since you will be spending the majority of your time together." She walked off.

Liron inclined her head. "Hello."

Sir Barnes bowed. "Princess."

"Please, call me Liron."

"I would prefer to address you formally, if I may…but if you wish, I can call you by name when it is appropriate."

"As you wish." She smiled a little. "How are you?"

"I am well. And you?"

"The same. I am sorry I did not say anything; I did not know until last night I was to be your guard."

"I understand…I did not know until today."

"Oh."

She chuckled softly. "But I am pleased it is you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why is that, if it is not to bold to ask?"

"Because out of our options, you are the one that I would have picked."

"Is there a reason for that, milady?"

"You shall learn in time."

His handsome face twisted a little in confusion, but he did not question her. "Very well."

Liron just smiled, and after a moment, he smiled back.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"James."

She nodded.

"Is Liron your nickname?"

She shook her head. "Just my name. Care for a walk?"

He nodded, and she smiled, extending an arm.

"I wish to show you something."

James looked at her hand, but kept his at his side. "I cannot touch you. It would be violating the oath."

Her hand dropped. "As you wish."

She led him into the woods, until he stopped.

"Do you not think we're going too far from the castle?"

"No."

"Princess, as your protector, I must insist that we go back."

Liron stopped and turned to him. "I know what I am doing."

"And I know that I am supposed to do my duty."

She quirked a brow. "As long as you are here to protect me, you are doing your duty."

"But you shouldn't be out here."

"We are still within castle grounds."

He sighed, giving in. "Alright."

Liron continued into the forest, eventually beginning to hum softly.

* * *

James put a hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case…and as a comfort. The princess seemed utterly calm, but he was on edge…until she started to hum. When she did, he was utterly mesmerised…he'd heard better, he was certain, but there was a different something to hers that…

Woah. His train of thought stopped as they entered a stunning glade, a crystal-clear waterfall pouring into a sapphire pond in the centre. James' eyes widened.

"Why are we here?"

"I just wanted to show it to you."

"It's beautiful."

She smiled at him, though he only saw it out of the corner of his eye, and approached the pond. "If you cannot ever find me in the castle, this where I will be."

"Oh…alright."

She stepped away from the pond and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We should return. They will be looking for us."

As soon as they entered the door, the princess' redhaired lady in waiting…Natalia? Was that her name?...ran up to them.

"There you are! The feast is about to start."

She herded them to the High Table, where the princess sat in her place, James standing to her side as was proper.

King Leon frowned at them. "Where have you been?"

James answered before the princess did. "I apologise, your Majesty; the fault was mine. We got caught up in conversation and lost track of both time and where we were."

He did not respond to the smile the princess snuck him.

King Leon nodded, muttering. "I assume it was for a good reason…" His voice rose to normal. "At least you _are_ here on time."

James inclined his head in a short bow.

The feast began, and after a time, the princess looked up at him. "Will you eat?"

"If you deem it proper."

"You should eat."

James nodded, and discreetly filled a plate, eating where he stood…huh…the princess was left-handed. Odd.

The sky darkened, and eventually the feast wound down to just servants clearing away the remains.

King Leon and Queen Katrina stood, as did the princess.

"May we be dismissed, father?"

He nodded.

* * *

Liron smiled, and led James to the apartment they would share, as was custom. She pointed him to his chamber, and entered her own. She had just started to change out of her gown when James knocked on her door.

"Ma'am? Where are the linens?"

She peeked her head of the door, not caring that her dress was half-unbuttoned and showing her shoulder. "Trunk underneath the bed."

He turned away quickly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She closed the door again.

After a few more moments, when she was _almost_ down to her shift, he knocked on her door again. She looked out again.

"Yes?"

James blinked, cheeks pinking a little. "I…um…Just letting you know I'm going to get my things."

"Alright."

Liron watched him go, then closed her door again.

Once she was in her nightgown, she wrapped a light robe around herself and curled up in her window seat, a book on her lap.

Sometime later, something disturbed Liron's slumber, and she shifted, book falling to the floor and startling her awake. She set it on the table and stood, ambling blearily over to the door and pulling it open, too sleepy to care of her state of undress.

"Yes?"

James' voice broke through some of the fog in her mind, and she looked up, adjusting her robe a little…though he looked so cute when he blushed.

"I just…wanted to make sure you were okay."

Liron smiled. "I am well."

"Alright…goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Weeks, then months passed, and as James and Liron got used to each other's presence and habits, the princess began to…fall for the handsome knight. Her glances at him started to linger, and her heart skipped a beat whenever he smiled at her. She did not truly notice, but his smiles at her became more frequent as time went on, and _only_ at her…she did not know he rarely smiled at all when he was not by her side.

* * *

It was spring, the rose garden was in full bloom, and…there was a new knight on the training grounds?

James' brows furrowed. The new knight was in full scale-maille, black and sleek, edged with blue and silver shaping a pattern of the body of a wolf's as if it was the man's. There was no insignia that he could see, and the shape of the armour itself was odd…it seemed like it was designed more for speed and flexibility…yet not losing the protection of regular armour.

James strapped his own armour on and walked out, forgoing his helmet and approaching the strange knight, who regarded him silently.

"Who are you?"

No response.

"Answer me."

The knight crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent.

"I am the head knight of this kingdom, and I demand you speak!" James rested a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The other knight tilted their head, then looked at one of the others around them. One of the older knights, a black-haired man by the name of Beor, stepped forward.

"He cannot speak, James."

James turned to Beor. "You know this knight?"

Beor nodded.

"Who is he?"

"We don't know his name, but he answers to Madadh-allaidh."

James' brow furrowed, and he looked back at the strange knight. "Show your face."

He shook his head.

"Show. Me."

"James."

Suddenly the strange knight drew his sword, and the others backed off, forming a ring around them.

James watched, then drew his own at the obvious challenge as they began to circle each other. With his free hand he put on his helmet, keeping his eyes on the strange knight.

They stopped circling at the same moment, and the strange knight shifted forward a little bit…baiting him. James did not take the bait, and Madadh-allaidh seemed amused. Another feint…James did not fall for it.

Suddenly Madadh-allaidh moved closer, striking at James' right side, then flipping the sword around to his left before it hit. James shifted to block the first strike, then instinctively raised his left arm to block the second. The sword clanged, and Madadh-allaidh paused, head tilted.

A flurry of motion began, both swords ringing against each other in a dance that could quickly turn deadly. James got the upper hand once, when he forced Madadh-allaidh to drop his sword, but the other knight simply rammed into him with his shoulder, forcing the air out of James' lungs and giving him time to retrieve his blade.

After a time, James removed his helmet. Madadh-allaidh remained fully armoured…then fast enough to be in the space of a blink, had James on the ground, pinned. James grunted with the impact, and forced the other off, climbing on top and scrabbling at the helmet's visor…before hands closed about his arms, the other knights pulling him off before he could get a good grip.

James wrenched his arms free as the silent knight stood and sheathed his sword, the bout ended with no clear winner, and walked into the woods, his boots making no sound on the dirt.

James watched, then looked around. "Is no one going to explain to me what just happened?"

Beor shook his head. "He trains with us sometimes, but other than that we know nothing. Most of us think he's Fae."

"There are no such things." James frowned, then sheathed his own sword and strode off after the knight, missing the look that the other knights exchanged.

The shallow footsteps left by the silent knight's boots led him to the pond that Liron showed him all those months ago. The black, blue and silver armour, joined by a black tunic and leggings, was piled neatly on a rock by the edge. Waist-deep in the pond stood a figure, pale-gold hair streaming down their back to touch the water.

James frowned, stepping out of the brush. The figure froze, and suddenly James realised where he knew that shade of blonde from.

"You?!"

"Hello James."

"You could have gotten killed!"

"No, I couldn't."

"You _could_ have! Girls don't become knights! Especially princesses!"

Princess Liron kept her back to him. "Then I suppose it is a good think I am not just a girl."

James' frown deepened. "What does that mean."

She turned, and his mouth dropped in near-horror. Her face was _wrong_. Long, sharp-pointed ears like the blade of twin daggers, eyes that were much too bright and bearing slitted pupils, and deep-blue patterns spiralling out from the corners of her eyes down her body…

He drew his sword, and something broke in those unsettling eyes at the sight of the naked blade pointed directly at her…or perhaps it was the terror in his own eyes. She turned away again, sinking into the water until only the back of her head was visible.

James' face returned to a frown. She was still the princess, and he was still sworn to protect her. If it be from himself, then so be it. He sheathed his sword and removed his armour, trying to portray that he was not going to harm her, but her voice stopped him.

"Leave me."

His frown deepened once more, but he obeyed. "I am sorry."

No reply.

* * *

Liron stayed in the water until the sun began to set, and familiar footsteps approached along the path. Natalia's comforting arms drew her out of the water and held her close.

"What is wrong?"

"He found out. He is repulsed by me."

"It is a normal reaction…you know you I was when I found out."

"You did not draw a weapon on me."

"I almost threw a vase at you."

"That would not have harmed me nearly as much as a sword…and I did not think I was in love with you."

Natalia pulled back a little. "You…love him?"

"…I do not know."

"If you love him, go after him. Surely he feels the same."

"I repel him."

"He did not kill you…so you must not repel him all that much."

"He is bound to protect me…we shall see."

Liron stood and dressed, her natural features shimmering and fading as her human glamour returned.

The two women trooped silently to Liron's chambers, Natalia helping put the princess' armour back in its hidden chest, and then lacing up the dress that was on the bed before gliding to James' door.

"If he is there, leave him be. I have no wish to speak to him."

Natalia looked at her. "But you must. What if he tells your father?"

Liron's face went ashen, and she strode over, rapping firmly on the wood.

"Yes?"

"Please do not tell father."

"Come in."

Liron exchanged a hesitant glance with Natalia, before opening the door.

James looked up at her from where he sat on the bed. "I won't."

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Liron quirked a brow. "What? That I am a changeling?"

"Yes."

"How was I supposed to tell you something like that?!"

He stood. "Because I am your protector…though I suppose you don't need protecting anymore, since you are a knight yourself."

Her tone dripped with sarcasm. "Yes, tell one of the few people with the ability to get close enough to kill me in my sleep that I am a changeling…very smart."

"I would have helped. I thought I trusted you."

"I would rather not be slain like some beast in my sleep. Sir Hugo trusted me; is that not enough for you?"

James' eyes darkened. "Don't you EVER speak of him again!"

Liron crossed her arms over her chest, glamour flickering for a moment. "Why not? He was my guard as you are now, and the one who helped me the most in learning mortal customs."

James stood. "He was like a father to me!"

Her glamour flickered again. "He was more of a father than mine ever was!"

"So you trust him more than me?!"

Liron's tone dropped. "What do you mean by that?"

James' voice started to rise. "You trusted Sir Hugo enough to tell him about you, but you won't tell me."

"He found out on his own!"

"Then why did you show me?!"

"I didn't expect you to follow me!"

"But you could have hidden, so why didn't you?!"

"You caught me in the middle of a bath!"

"But you didn't cover, and weren't ashamed!"

"Why should I be ashamed of what I am!?"

His voice lowed again. "You were naked…that's what I meant."

Hers softened, and grew stiff. "In the Other World, nudity is not a source of shame."

"Well, get used to it. Because here it's a source of shame unless you're with a suitor or a husband."

Liron's glamour fell completely, revealing her Fae features to him again. She bared pointed teeth at him. "I was alone until you snuck up behind me! And were I to marry, I would be slain my wedding night!"

"Then get a husband that knows you're a fae!"

"Beor's married, and you are repulsed by me!"

"I am no! I was just startled!"

She scoffed.

His arms folded over his chest. "I'm telling the truth!"

She just glared at him.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?!"

Liron's eyes glinted, her voice much too calm now. Volume and blatant hostility could be used some other time…she was done with that for now. "Everything comes with a price, including information."

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know of the rules to dealing with Fae, yes?"

"Yes…"

She inclined her head. "So it is."

"So it is what?"

"What are you willing to give in return for what you seek?"

"I do not seek anything."

"Then I will leave you be." Liron turned to go to her room, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait." He sighed. "What do _you_ want of me?"

She paused. "…nothing you would wish to give me, so far as I can tell."

"Try me."

She turned back toward him, one brow raised.

"Tell me."

Liron hesitated, and then it just…slipped out. "Love."

She did not see James' features soften as she turned away again, cursing herself for her slip, then went very still as his hand by her head stopped her opening of the door.

"Why? Of all people, why?"

Liron swallowed hard, misreading his tone. "You are the one I know best…and you are of good character and appearance, which does not hurt."

His hand curled into a fist, and the other spun her so her back was to the door. "You know _nothing_ about me. You're a child. Wishing for something more than just family love. If a lover is what you wish, then you are looking in the wrong place." His voice dropped almost below her hearing levels. "Even if I want it to be…"

Her eyes flashed. "I happen to be a few centuries old, James. I was fully-grown already before I was put in the body of a babe for…a purpose I still have not yet been told."

"You wouldn't want me as a lover."

"Do you have something impeding your hearing?"

James sighed. "Again…you know nothing about me. About what I hide underneath the person you've seen these past months."

Liron quirked a brow. "What? If you are a changeling too, then you have absolutely no reason to rail at me for it."

"I'm not…" He sighed and ran a hand over his hair and face, stepping back, giving her room to breathe again. "I'm not a changeling. I'm human…mostly."

"Mostly?"

He looked down. "You wouldn't understand."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me."

"I…can't…you'll hate me."

"You drew a sword on me, remember?"

"That was out of instinct…I wasn't thinking."

Liron sighed, making up her mind. "Stop making excuses. If you want to show me whatever it is you think would change my mind, show me. If you don't plan on showing me, then don't. Stop beating around the bush."

James' eyes closed tight. "Fine."

He stripped off his tunic, and the odd wrapping around his left arm, revealing… Liron blinked. It took her a minute to tear her eyes away from his chest, and when she did, they went wide in wonder.

"Of all the things I've seen in my centuries, this is a marvellous one."

His face lifted, his eyes meeting hers. "You're not…horrified?"

She kept his gaze. "Why in all the worlds would I be horrified? It's beautiful."

"Because…it's not…human…and it only works by dark magic…"

Liron pointed at her face, Fae features still showing clear. "Did you catch the part about me not being human either? And the dark magic part can be changed."

"No, it…it can't…" He sighed deeply, sitting heavily on the bed and pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a witches spell, and I have a debt to pay her for this."

Her ears drooped a little. Oh…no, wait… "I have an idea."

"Don't get involved with her. She hates the Fae. She'll kill you."

She shook her head. "I was going to offer to make a deal with you."

James looked up. "What kind of a deal?"

"What would you give to have me replace that for you? Removing it would remove your debt to the witch; that's how witches' debts work, but giving you another would put you in debt with me."

His lips turned down, and he cradled his metal arm in his flesh one. "I don't want the same pain I endured to get it."

"Fae magic and dark magic are different, James. It won't be the same sensations."

He hesitated for a long time before speaking, and Liron began to think he was not going to answer at all, until…

"What kind of debt?"

Now it was Liron's turn to hesitate. She had to word this right. "…what would you be willing to give? I will take no more than that."

James shrugged. "You can take whatever you want…there's not much left of me anyway."

Liron frowned.

"But I swear, don't touch my sister."

"I will take no more than you give."

"I…I only have two things I can give you…"

She tilted her head.

"I'm still a virgin…and my heart."

Liron bit her lip. "I cannot accept your heart as payment for something like this. That is too precious."

"I'd rather you have it than anyone else."

"Do you find it fitting to the service I will deal you?"

A long measure of silence passed, and she waited patiently. She wanted to help him, to free him from the witch's debt, but…his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what to do…I want to love…to be loved…but if I give my heart…I'm afraid I won't get that same feeling in return."

Liron ran a hand through her hair. "I cannot accept your heart as payment for giving you a new arm. And I no longer can give you the arm freely…we have entered the negotiations of a contract, and while you can back out of the contract and keep your debt to the witch, that is your only option other than entering into debt to me. And I will not take your heart for this."

He thought for another long moment. "…Then let me exchange my heart for yours, and…and you can take my virginity for my arm."

She blinked a few times. "You want to do two deals?"

Why would he-…oh…OH. Okay then. But did he really think virginity was a fair trade for his arm? She wasn't sure herself, but humans and Fae had different views on such things and even now she wasn't completely certain of the value to humans…she may be full-grown, but this time as a changeling was the only time she had spent observing humans.

James nodded.

"And you are completely serious about all parts of this?"

"Yes."

"Then we have a deal." Her eyes flashed with magic, sealing the contract, and she drew a slow breath, stepping closer. "Give me your left hand."

He hesitated, then lifted it up to her. She took it in hers, fingers tracing the plates up to the shoulder…he shivered. They traced the seam of metal and skin slowly, feeling, testing.

"How much of your real arm is in here?"

The corners of his lips turned down, and he gestured a bit below the shoulder-cap emblazoned with a blood-red star. "Up here."

She nodded, and her fingers traced the seam again. "I apologise; this will hurt, but the quicker I do it, the quicker the pain will fade."

"What are you going to do?"

"Pull it off."

James' pretty eyes widened in horror. "You can't!"

"Trust me." Liron let go of his arm to cup his face with both hands. "Trust me, James."

He was shaking a little…she caressed his cheek, keeping their eyes locked, and he calmed a little.

"O-okay."

"It's alright." She caressed his cheek again, then moved back to his arm…he was so tense…

Her fingers danced along the edge for a moment, then pressed in, glowing blue. James' hands curled into fists, and then he screamed as she tore away from his body and the arm came off in a shower of sparks, leaving just the nub of his real arm.

James doubled over, shaking and crying, and Liron held him up, pressing his face to her chest on accident as her hands danced around his shoulder again, a web of light forming and extending down. She pet his hair as the arm solidified, and his grip on her dress became more than just one-handed.

Moments passed…he sat up again, sniffling, before his eyes went wide this time in wonder as he moved his arm; smooth and dark silver, no plates to catch or get dirty, with sensations and motion just like an arm of flesh but with the power and fortification of his previous metal arm. He rolled his shoulder experimentally, the seam no longer obvious…now it was more like his skin and the arm had been melted together, combining in almost a gradient of tan and silver.

His eyes raised to hers again. "Thank you…"

"You are welcome." She smiled and cupped his face with one hand.

He leaned in, and she caressed his cheek again. He sighed shakily, seeming hesitant.

"It's alright…we can wait if you want."

He shook his head. "No…I…I want to kiss you…but I'm not sure if I should or nor."

"You may."

James' lips met hers tentatively, and she kissed back softly, letting him lead.

* * *

When James pulled away, he smiled a little, cheeks feeling warm. "I've never kissed anyone before…was it okay?"

The princess licked her lip, and her smile was teasing. "I'm not sure…I'd have to experience it again to know."

His heart raced as he leaned in again, kissing a little firmer this time, a little longer, and when he drew back this time, her eyes were half-closed, and brighter.

She smiled again. "Pretty good."

Liron kissed his nose, and he chuckled.

"We can go as slow as you need to."

James' smile faded, and he swallowed a lump that had suddenly made its presence known in his throat.

She caressed his cheek. "And it doesn't have to be tonight."

"What do you want?"

"I want for the deal to be fulfilled, but I also want you to be comfortable doing it. You have to do it at some point, but it does not have to be now."

"We can do it tonight…if you want." He wanted her…he knew that now, he really did, even though he was nervous, he wanted her.

"Are you comfortable with that?"

He nodded.

"Where do you want to do it?"

"Your room or mine?"

She chuckled a little. "That's what I was asking."

"Oh…I…don't know."

"Mine is bigger, but if you are more comfortable here…"

"I don't want to be…walked in on. But we can do it in your room."

"If I lock the main door, no-one will come in; there's no need to worry about that." She smiled and offered him a hand, and he took it slowly before she pulled him to his feet easily, then tucked a lock of hair behind his ear with her free hand…his heart beat harder.

Liron caressed his cheek, then pulled away, still holding his hand, and glided into the common room between theirs, the door locking with a flick of her hand and a tendril of blue light.

"…Wh-what about the blood?"

She looked at him. "From your arm?"

He nodded.

"None of it got on the floor, and my dress and your bedcovers can be washed…if that is what you are worried about."

"I meant…there's blood on me still."

"I can clean it off."

They stepped over the threshold of her bedchamber.

"You don't have to."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know."

Liron lightly pushed him to sit on the bed, then took a bowl or water and soft cloth from…somewhere and started to wipe away the mess of red on his shoulder, her touches gentle.

When all the blood was gone, she put the bowl and cloth by the door to take care of later, and he studied his new arm, flexing his hand again…it felt so real… Just to be sure, he put ran his other hand over it, then both of them over his face. The only difference was that his left was colder and a little too smooth. That was it…he could even see the muscles and tendons moving like with his flesh one when he flexed and shifted.

"Will it still protect me in battles?"

"It has the same abilities as the other one."

He nodded and looked up at her, eyes widening and lips parting a bit…she had shed her gown, standing before him in just her chemise.

She smiled and moved closer, taking his hands in hers and putting them on her chest, just above her breasts. He stood slowly, distantly realising both that this was the first time he'd been by her when she was barefoot and that because of that he was just a little bit taller than her than he had thought.

Liron looked up at him. "If at any point you want to stop, say so."

He nodded and remained still. She kissed him softly, and he kissed back, leaning down a little, then wrapped his arms around her torso when she ran her hands through his hair to cup the back of his head. When she deepened the kiss a little something stirred in him, and he responded passionately, pulling her flush against him. She pressed against him, gently steering him backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

James fell back a little, the kiss not breaking, and Liron put his hands on the tie of her chemise. He pulled a little, and the underdress fell to the ground. Her hands ran over his shoulders, and he leaned into the touch, making her smile in the kiss. He shuddered when she licked at him, and she pulled back enough for him to see…all of her.

His eyes tracked over her form slowly. "You're beautiful."

A smile curved her lips. "Thank you."

He sat up a little more, and she moved back within arm's reach, nudging his legs a bit. He spread them, letting her stand between. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

"You can touch me, James."

"I know…I'm just…new to this."

"It's alright…" She caressed the side of his face. "Take as long as you need."

"Maybe…maybe if you touch me, I'll be able to touch you?"

Her hands shifted from his face and shoulder, running down his chest slowly, tracing the lines of his muscles and scars…they were the oddest mix of soft and calloused…the luxury of a royal life mixed with lady's duties mixed with the hard work of a knight.

"Like this?"

A shiver ran through him. "Yeah…"

She smiled, hands still wandering. His eyes fluttered closed, and he arched into her touch, a little moan leaving his throat when her lips brushed his neck. He responded eagerly when she kissed him; his eyes flying open and his face going red when she straddled his legs instead of standing between them.

Liron caressed his face. "Let me know if you need me to slow down."

James nodded, then smiled when she kissed his nose, her hands carding through his hair. This time he initiated the kiss, prodding her lips with his tongue gently. They parted, and he ran it along the bottom one before licking at her, a low rumble erupting from his chest when she mirrored his action and a moan passing between them when she shifted closer.

Suddenly Liron rolled her hips over his, and he gasped. She did it again, and he put his hands on her waist.

His eyes opened as he laid back. "Do you want to…"

Her hands ran down his chest again. "Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to…do it."

"Not until you are comfortable. I do not want to rush this."

"I'm comfortable with you around."

She smiled. "I want you to explore before we go farther. This is your first time...and while it may or may not happen again, you should learn what you like to do aside from...the main event."

* * *

James' eyes filled with confusion. "Don't you want to do this again?"

"I do, but I do not know if we will be able to…unless…come with me when I go back home. Be my Winter Knight."

The confusion only mounted. "Back home?"

"To the Other World. You wanted to make the deal to exchange hearts; come stay with me."

"What about my sister?"

"She is welcome as well."

"You realise if we ever come back I'll be a condemned man."

"Then don't come back."

"But…the king and queen…don't you care about what they'll think?"

Liron smiled crookedly. "They do not rule me."

"But they think you're their daughter…and if they find you go missing…"

"That is easy to take care of."

"How?"

"By faking my death."

James frowned. "They'll be devastated."

Liron sighed. "I know."

"Is there a possibility of returning their child to them?"

"There never was an original child."

His frown deepened. "But you said you switched places."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh…"

"They got me through a deal…I just don't know what they paid."

"So…they know?"

She shook her head. "They do not know that I am Fae. That was something that was decided apart from the deal."

"Oh."

Liron's hands ran down his chest again. "Speaking of deals…care to continue yours?"

James nodded, and Liron rolled her hips a little, reaching to caress his face. "You are a beautiful man, you know that?" Any Unseelie queen would be ecstatic to have him as her Knight…and if Liron was made queen next, that ecstasy would be hers. Even so…he wanted to give her his heart, so he was to be hers all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Liron half-slept, and a few hours later when James awoke, she kissed his forehead only to be drawn into a 'proper' kiss, his hand on the side of her head. They kissed for a while before she pulled away.

"Do you really want to bind yourself to me by giving me your heart?"

James brushed a lock of hair away from her face, his eyes locked on hers. "Yes."

"You have no doubts or second thoughts?"

"No."

"Are you completely certain?"

This time he smiled. "Yes."

"You will lose all chance of loving another."

"I don't have another. I just have you and my sister."

Liron kept her eyes on his, searching for even the faintest trace of doubt, then nodded. James practically pounced, kissing her heatedly enough to make her moan and grab at his shoulders. Her eyes slipped closed, and her hand moved to rest over his heart.

"This may hurt."

He didn't have a chance to react to the whisper against his lips before her fingers dug into his chest, his heart suddenly beating much, much faster than it was supposed to be, like a trapped animal scratching at the bars of its cage. Her other hand grabbed one of his and placed it over her heart…it was doing the same thing…it _hurt_.

James cried out, his head falling back…it seemed like he was being torn apart inside…it _burned._

* * *

Liron's jaw clenched, trying to keep from doing the same as her…knight.

Their chests began to glow deep, rich crimson before shifting to a sudden ice blue as the burning sensation turned to bitter cold. The exchange, his heart to her and her heart to him, was halfway done.

Slowly the blue turned royal purple, then sharply disappeared as the pain stopped as if had been cut off at the root.

She drew in a harsh breath, her hand falling from James' chest.

* * *

James groaned and panted as the pain slowly faded. He felt…different now…a pleasant chill like stepping into a cool room on a hot day resting deep in his bones, and a slight tingle settling just underneath his skin.

His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up to see Liron's smile, her hand stroking his hair. A soft noise left his lips as he shifted so he was snuggled close, his head tucked under her chin. That hand kept carding through his hair.

"My treasure…"

James smiled softly and nuzzled her chest, slowly drifting off into slumber.

The next morning dawned clear and bright, and James' brows creased as he squinted against the sun, lifting his head only to jump half out of his skin at the crash from the middle of the room. He sat up quickly and looked around.

Natalia was standing there, the remains of a bowl by her feet, her eyes wide. James's cheeks flushed bright, and he looked away as Liron sat up, her brow rising at the look on Natalia's face and her hand carding gently through his hair.

"Uh…"

"You…he…"

Liron's brow went higher at Natalia's words. "Yes, we did. What of it?"

James got his princess' attention. "Maybe I should leave."

"You're fine, my treasure." She kissed his cheek, and he smiled a little.

"Your father won't be happy."

"My father's not going to find out…not yet."

"He'll kill me…"

Her pretty eyes were calming as she kisses his nose. "I won't let that happen, my treasure. You're mine now."

"So…does that mean he's going with you when you leave?"

Liron looked back and Natalia and nodded. "He is. And so is his sister, I believe."

Natalia nodded a little seeming a little…sad.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish…though you may have to make a deal for it to be official."

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

"That is up to you."

She stepped away from the shards of bowl. "I want to come."

"And what will you give for passage to the Other World?" His princess' voice took on a slightly eerie quality, just like whey they had made their deals.

Natalia thought for a moment, then moved closer and whispered something in Liron's ear.

His princess looked at her. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

She sat up, unconcerned about the blanket falling to her waist and revealing what wasn't under it, and placed a hand on Natalia's abdomen. Her hand and eyes flashed azure, and then…was that it? Seemed so.

"Removal of a biological legacy in exchanged for passaged and citizenship to the Other World."

Natalia nodded a little, and Liron smiled. The redhead bid them both farewell, a little flustered still by their lack of undress, and left.

Liron chuckled softly. "Well…I am glad it was she that saw us instead of anyone else."

James laid back down beside her, lips turning up in a smile. "Yeah."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you, my treasure."

His smile widened, and he gently placed a finger under her chin. "I love you too, my pearl."

Her chin tilted up a bit, letting his finger move her, her eyes sparkling. Her hand ran through his hair, and he sat up again, running his finger down her neck and smiling at her shiver. His hand slipped to the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his, and she drew him closer as she kissed back.

He ended up on top of her, and her hand that wasn't in his hair ran down his back, making him shiver and deepen the kiss.

* * *

Some time later, Liron petted James' hair, her other hand resting on his back as he laid atop her.

"I would say to sleep, but…we have duties."

He nodded. "I know."

She kissed his head, and he returned with a kiss to her nose, making her smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly, then rolled off of her to stand, holding himself up with the bedpost until he regained his balance, then proceeded to search for his trousers. Liron watched unashamedly, then stood shakily.

James got his trousers all but laced before he noticed she was having troubles standing, but as soon as he did he was at her side, letting her lean on him. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, treasure."

He smiled and returned the kiss. "You're welcome."

Liron managed to stand straight, and only needed minimal help to pull on a clean chemise and gown before she was able to leave James to finish dressing himself as she plaited Fae marriage braids into her hair. It took a little convincing, but by the time they had left the room, his hair held the same.

She could hear him a few steps behind her as they entered the royal family's dining hall and sat, he at her side as usual. Her mother gave them a curious look, but said nothing aside from 'good morning'.

* * *

About half-way through breakfast, a guard knocked on the door. The king bade him enter.

"What is it?"

"Sorry for the disturbance, your Majesty, but Sir Barnes' sister is here, waiting to see him."

"Let her in."

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard bowed and left.

A ripple of fear flickered through James' veins. Why was Becca there? What was wrong?

Liron's hand rested discretely on his knee, and he relaxed minutely.

When the guard returned with Becca at his side, James instantly stood. She looked so scared…

"If you don't mind, your Majesty, may I take my sister to the garden to speak with her? She is…very shy."

The king nodded, and the thanked him before gently retrieving his sister and leading her outside.

Once they were out of sight of the door to the dining hall, Becca hugged him so tight he thought he heard his ribs creaking.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and let go, before telling him in a stream of sign language that she had just wanted to see him, since he hadn't been able to come see her, and asked what was going on with him.

"Oh…" He smiled. "You remember what we learned about the Fae?"

Becca nodded, looking confused.

"I found one. She made the witch's curse go away, and we're free now. But…I am indebted to her…but…and she said that we can go with her when she goes back to the Other World."

Becca stared at him, and he bit his lip, suddenly nervous. Was she mad at him? She asked if he was jesting with her. He shook his head. Becca frowned, and asked what he sacrificed.

James hesitated, but there was no point in lying. "…my heart."

She stared at him again.

"I-I love her…"

Her brows furrowed. _Are you saying that just because you sacrificed your heart to her?_

"No. She's kind, gentle, sweet, beautiful…" A slightly dreamy smile flicked across his face, only to fade at Becca's sceptical look.

"What?"

She crossed her arms.

"What?"

Who was the Fae…oh dear.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

She nodded.

James leaned down so there was less chance of any passer-by hearing. "The princess."

Becca's eyes went wide, and she shook her head, signing too rapidly for him to catch what she was saying.

"Please, please don't tell anyone…I could get executed…"

Fear flashed through his sister's eyes. _Then why did you do it?_

He ran a hand through his hair, then signed back, not wanting to speak aloud. _I don't know. I tried to resist, but apparently she felt the same about me and she found out about my arm and we talked about the witch, so she helped me but wanted something in return and i told her my heart, and i guess she felt the same so we exchanged hearts..._ He wouldn't tell her about the actual price he paid for the replacement of his arm…she would be horrified.

As it was, Becca didn't seem convinced it wasn't a trick of some kind.

 _It's not a trick. Trust me, she knows the risks... we... we even kissed..._

Becca signed, seeming oddly exasperated.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pointed at him.

"What about me?"

She waved her hands around, clearly upset but not outright signing anything for a while until she just said that she was scared for him.

"Oh…" He switched back to sign language. _If you don't tell anyone, no one in the village will know. And i'll be safe if we can keep it a secret. The only other one that knows Liron's lady in waiting, Natalia. She'll keep it a secret though._

Becca's frown did not fade. He took her hands in his.

"I promise, everything will be fine until we leave."

 _And what about after?_

"We'll be even safer then." He smiled.

She just looked at him.

"I promise."

She nodded once, and he pulled her into a tight hug that she returned almost tighter than he was giving.

"You going to be okay?"

Becca nodded against his chest, then pulled away.

"You want to meet her?"

…and she was wary again.

"You don't need to."

It took some contemplation on her part, but he waited patiently…she nodded.

James beamed and took her hand. They headed back into the castle, and then up to his and Liron's quarters – for they were truly his and Liron's now instead of Liron's quarters and his room – when his princess wasn't in the dining room.

He knocked on Liron's bedroom door, and she poked her head out.

"Sorry to bother you…"

Liron smiled, looking pointedly human. "It's alright; you're no bother to me." She opened the door and moved out of the way, then noticed Becca. "Is this your sister?"

He nodded as he went in. "This is Becca."

Liron offered a hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Becca."

Becca smiled, but did not take the offered hand. _Nice to meet you too._

"Your brother is very good at his job."

His sister blinked a little. _You know what I'm saying?_

Liron nodded and signed back, _I do. There are a few Fae that I know who cannot speak aloud._

 _Oh! And yes, he is good at being a knight. Showed me ways to protect myself if I ever need it._

His princess grinned. _Good! Has he told you what is to happen?_

Becca nodded.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door. James excused himself to answer it; if it was for Liron, fine, but he did take his role as guard seriously.

But judging from the fact that one of the top knights in his team was the one standing there, it was very unlikely this was for his princess.

"What is it?"

"You've been summoned, Sir Barnes."

"A nearby kingdom is reported to be gathering troops. The king wants you to lead the scouting party there to see."

James almost argued, but…the king's orders must be obeyed. He sighed a little and nodded. "I'll be there soon."

"Understood." The knight saluted and left.

James shut the door as Liron approached him.

"James, what was that about?"

He kept his face blank. "I'm to head out soon."

"What? Why?"

"A nearby kingdom is gathering troops, and the king wants to know why."

"But you're already assigned to me…why would my father send you away?"

"Because I'm the leader of the army now."

She crossed her arms. "But you're also my personal guard."

James sighed softly. "I know. I'll assign someone to you that I trust."

"James…"

He moved forward. "Liron, don't. I have to go." He placed his hands gently on her arms.

Her arms uncrossed and her hands gripped his shirt. "James, please…"

James pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling her softly but saying nothing. Her eyes closed.

"Please don't go."

"I have to. It's an order."

"I'll talk to my father. He shouldn't be sending you out when you're already assigned to protect me."

"Don't…he'll know about us then."

She scoffed. "I won't tell him _that_."

"Still."

She swallowed. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

From behind Liron issued a soft sound of crying, and James looked up to see Becca with her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking a little. Liron let go of him and stepped away.

He pulled his sister into a tight hug. "It'll be okay."

She hugged back tightly, still crying."

"Shh…"

 _I don't want you to go_ , she signed against his back.

"I know. But I have to." He moved back and cupped her face. "I promise I'll be back."

 _Promise?_

A small smile curved his lips. "Promise."

She clung to him, and he held her close, rubbing her back.

 _What if you don't come back?_

 _"_ I will. I always promise I'll come back. And I keep my word."

Becca looked up at him, and he ran a hand through her hair. She managed a small smile, and he booped her nose gently before letting go and turning to his princess.

"I'm sorry."

She said nothing, and looked like she was about to cry too. He cupped her face in his hands like he did with Becca, his thumbs rubbing gently at her skin, trying to calm her down.

She just looked at him with those eerie blue eyes, half-filled with tears, silent and sorrowful.

He leaned his head against hers. "Shh…it's okay."

"I don't want you to go."

His voice was soft. "I know."

She pulled him into a kiss, begging silently for him to stay. He kissed back deeply, trying to pour all the love he could into it before pulling away. Her lips chased his when they separated, her hands curling into his shirt.

"Liron, I _have_ to go."

She kept eye contact as she nodded and stepped back, biting her lip. "Swear you'll come back to me." Her voice held a bit of magic in it…a waiting deal to be made with her gift in return for that service left unsaid.

James gripped her hands. "I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

Liron watched in silence as James and the party assigned to him rode out of the castle courtyard, her shoulders squared. He had promised to return; the deal had been made. He would come back to her.

* * *

When James and his party reached the border between their country and the next, they were not very surprised to find an army gathered there. Some of his men muttered to themselves, but James simply turned to the messenger that was with them.

"Send word for the king to send backup."

The messenger saluted and took off.

James indicated two of his best men. "Come with me. You three stay here."

The rest of the men nodded, and he and the two he had chosen continued on, going slow to show that they weren't a threat.

The army stirred, and a man with the appearance of a commander stepped forward.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to your king."

"We have no king."

James' brows furrowed. "No king? That's unheard of."

The commander smiled a grim smile. "We had a king, but he lost his head."

James' eyes widened. "Then why do you have this army ready for battle? We have an agreement."

"The king did, yes. But why assume this army is for you?"

"My king becomes concerned when nearby kingdoms form armies."

The commander shrugged a shoulder. "That is reasonable."

"So why have you?"

The smile widened. "This land is ours."

James' frown deepened. "Ours being…"

"Ours." The commander gestured at the army, and then the country behind them.

Oh dear… "Why don't you think reasonably. What can you do with all this land."

The commander looked at him like he was an idiot. "Farm it, graze it, build cities on it."

"And what about us?"

"You can join us."

No…it wasn't that simple. "And what about our king?"

The commander shrugged again. "Your king can fall. Literally or metaphorically is his choice."

James' eyes narrowed. "What if we choose not to join you?"

The smile faded a little. "That would be regrettable."

"Then you'll have to do without us." He squared his shoulders.

"…Pity."

What? "What does that mean?"

…oh. They were surrounded. James looked around before turning back to the commander.

"Don't be stupid."

"There's twenty of us at least to every one of you. I think it is you who are being stupid."

Suddenly two men grabbed his cape, yanking him backwards as he grabbed for his sword, tumbling off of his horse.

James' men packed into a knot, all back to back, with just enough room to manoeuvre. The army around them closed in.

It did not take long for James to grow impatient, and he lunged in, dodging a strike and getting two soldiers in the throat. The other near ones paused for a moment, then all attacked at once.

It would have been a quick fight before James and his men were dead on the ground, but…the other soldiers were _so poorly trained_ …the _bankers_ in the castle city could probably fight better than they were.

A horn sounded loud over the hill, and James spared a moment to turn, a smile breaking out over his face. Backup had arrived.

* * *

Back at the castle, Liron paced back and forth, agitated. Becca was standing by the window and had been for the past several hours…ever since James left.

When they had heard that a larger force had been sent out to assist James and his men, the two young women had only gotten more worried. Liron started to fidget.

Suddenly Becca jumped up, slapping the bookshelf beside her to get Liron's attention.

The princess turned, and then ran to join her, hugging her tight in joy. Their knight had returned…victorious too, it seemed, judging by the number of standing soldiers in their colours.

The two of them ran down to the courtyard, uncaring of who would see, though when they got close Liron slowed to a more 'reasonable' pace befitting her station.

As soon as James dismounted, Becca had him caught in an embrace, nearly vibrating, from what Liron could see. She smiled, but it was small.

They looked so tired…she knew a battle would do that to someone, but she'd never been in this particular position…when it had been someone she _loved_ in danger as he had been.

James freed himself from Becca and approached her. "Tired?"

"I'm fine, but I imagine you and your men are exhausted."

He nodded solidly. "Yes."

"You should rest." Liron did not jump at the sound of her 'father's' approach.

James let go of Becca's hand and saluted. "Yes, Your Highness."

He smiled. "And once you have rested, we shall have a feast for your victory!"

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Slowly the soldiers dispersed, the general that Liron's father had sent out to help speaking quietly with him…something was suspicious about the battle that day, apparently.

Becca and James went off to get him some food, and Liron's mother drew her aside.

"Your father might have to take your protector off your hands at times, from what I heard of his and General Marius' conversation. Probably in his absence, the one that Sir Barnes chooses as his predecessor should something happen will take his place as protector."

Liron nodded a little, silent and not liking the thought of that.

Her mother smiled a little and changed the subject slightly. "How do you like him?"

"We get along very well."

She nodded. "That's good."

Liron smiled a little. Oh…she couldn't know exactly _how_ well…that would cause problems galore. Her smile fell. "Why must father make him go?"

"He is the best single knight in the kingdom at this point."

"But surely he could send someone else."

"I think it might depend on the situation."

That made sense, but still…

The conversation shifted again, and soon Liron excused herself. She wanted to do something special for her treasure.

* * *

When James returned to the princess' apartments after taking Becca back home, he was surprised to find Liron nowhere in sight.

He shed his boots and armour, laying it by the door and continuing in just his shirt and trousers, when he heard a faint sloshing of water.

On silent bare feet he strode to the doorway of Liron's bedchamber, a soft smile painting his lips at the sight before him.

There were candles set about, flickering softly, and someone had drawn a bath…probably Liron, judging by the smell of it that he could only determine to be magic. Liron herself was dressed only in a silken dressing-gown, her hair cascading down her back and shoulders in loose sheets of pale gold. She looked like an angel.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

His princess lifted her head with a smile, gliding toward him and running her hands over his shoulders. He melted into her touch.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." James looked into her eyes for a moment, before running his hands softly down her collar, parting the collar of the dressing-gown a little.

Liron nuzzled him, kissing his jaw gently. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes slipped closed. "Sore." He kissed the left side of her jaw. "Cold." He kissed the right side of her jaw. "Tired…hungry." The last word came out in a faint growl before he kissed her lips, soft, but deep.

His princess' hands roamed his back as she returned the kiss, and he pulled at the dressing-gown until it fell to the floor. She somehow managed to get his shirt off without having to break the kiss, before pulling back a little.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can continue."

"Don't want a dirty lover, hm?" He smirked at her.

She booped his nose. "Not when you're _actually_ dirty."

James chuckled. "Alright."

Liron smiled and led him to the bath, then helped him undress the rest of the way and get in, pausing every once in a while to return his kisses.

James relaxed with a deep sigh once he was enveloped in the warm water, and Liron's hands carding through his hair only furthered that. His eyes slipped half-closed as she helped him wash…well, it was more like he was helping her, but all the same…

She kissed his shoulder, and he nuzzled her.

"I love you."

She nuzzled back. "I love you too."

He sighed softly and let himself relax more. "You don't have to do this."

Liron's smile was cheeky. "I know."

James let out a soft huff of a laugh, and let her do as she wished.

Once she had him all clean, she helped him out of the tub and dry off, kissing random places every so often and giggling when some of those places – like the inside of his elbow – turned out to be ticklish.

Soon she was kissing ticklish places on purpose, and James quickly grew tired of that, so he just pulled her upright and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

* * *

Some time later, Liron smiled and broke their kiss to look at him. "You're so handsome."

James grinned. "You're so beautiful…like a goddess."

Liron chuckled and blushed. "Even like this?"

She let her glamour fall, showing her true form, and James sat up quickly beneath her, jolting her.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry…I wasn't expecting that." …at least he wasn't scared.

Liron stopped moving and just sat there, watching him as his eyes roamed over her form, emotions flickering in their depths. This may not have been the first time he'd seen her like this, 'cause that's how this whole thing started in the first place, but…this was the first time he'd seen her like this _this close_.

After a moment, he smiled a little and looked back at her face, his hands closing around hers. "Still beautiful."

A soft smile curled Liron's lips, and she kissed him, her hands leaving his and holding the back of his head. His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her with him as he laid back down. The kiss broke, and she smiled down at him, bracing her arms on either side of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait until we go back to the Other Realm."

James smiled. "Me either, and Becca's excited too."

"Good. And if I end up being the next Unseelie Queen, having you as my Knight will make me the envy of probably the whole of both Courts."

"Up there? Or down here?"

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"I thought we were going to live up there in the Fae world."

"We are…" Oh! "I was talking about the Seelie and Unseelie Courts of the Fae, or the Summer and Winter Courts respectively."

"Oh! So you're a queen up there too?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I mean...I'm one of the ones who could be the next Queen, but it's more of an election-based setup since we all live so long."

"Oh. Well, I'll be beside you every step of the way." He grinned.

Liron beamed. "My treasure…"

"My love."

* * *

Morning dawned. James was the one first awake, and he nuzzled his princess with a smile, watching as she awoke and stretched languidly.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well. You?"

"All the better for having you here."

James grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a tender kiss, and he was the first to pull away.

"I should go soon."

"No."

He gave her a look. "I have to."

"No."

He sighed. "Liron…"

She sat up enough to cross her arms. He rolled over onto his back.

"We've _been_ through this."

"James, you can't just leave again, now that you just got back. You _can't."_ There was a flicker in her eyes, a pleading sorrow under the stubbornness.

He ran a hand over his face. "It's my duty."

Liron did not respond, and James looked over, reaching to gently run his metal hand along her backside and up her spine.

"I'll be fine. I'm just patrolling. And I'll have others with me."

She shivered, but again did not reply. He kept running his hand up and down her back, then shifted up, the covers falling down a little as he trailed kisses up her neck to her cheek.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Not at you."

He nuzzled her. "Don't be mad at him. He's just nervous. As everyone should be."

"You are mine."

"I know. And I always come back."

Liron turned to face him, her glamour falling and her eyes glowing. "Make it official again."

Huh? "Make what official?"

"Your promise. You swore it, now make it a contract. Then you can never break it."

Oh. James smiled and chuckled a little. "Now _you're_ being paranoid."

Liron glared at him lightly. "Not paranoia when you're still just a mortal."

He shrugged. "Fine."

A muscle in her jaw twitched. "If you don't want to, there's no point in it." She turned away again.

James' brows furrowed. "No, I meant I'm fine with making it official."

Liron turned back to face him again. "Oh…I'm sorry, I..."

"It's fine." He smiled a little and ran a gentle finger under her chin and down the back of her neck.

She shivered and smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly, and she pulled him close as she kissed back. They lingered there, lips just touching, not even really kissing, for a few minutes before James pulled away and held her close. He breathed deep, kissing the top of her head, savouring the peace.

"If you die, I will personally come down to the world of the dead and drag you out by your ear. Or your hair."

He laughed. "I doubt I'll be there."

"If you die and you're not in the world of the dead, you'd better be coming to find me."

"I will."

"I'll hold you to that."

He nuzzled her before getting up carefully, about halfway to the wardrobe when he heard her trying to do the same. "You okay?" A little smirk curled his lips.

His princess held herself up with the bedpost. "I don't think I can stand."

Oh, well then…he strode forward and scooped her into his arms. "Where to, milady?"

She snuggled in. "Well, I think there would be an issue if we went through the castle naked, so...the wardrobe, please."

James laughed a little and carried her to the wardrobe, helping her dress in the gown she chose.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

"I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what."

Liron turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I will love you through eternity."

James grinned and pecked her on the lips. "Good."

She pulled him into a proper kiss, and they stood there for a moment, just holding each other before he pulled away.

"I'm going to be late."

His princess nodded a little, letting go of him to hold herself up with the wardrobe. He bit his lip, then just scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed, relishing the contact.

"I'll be back."

He kissed her one more time, unable to resist, then headed down to receive his orders.

The general saluted him before he was able to do it himself. "Take your patrol and make sure the border near yesterday's battle site is secure."

"Yes sir."

The ride was peaceful…until they got to one of the forests near the edge of the kingdom.

"Are there any other ways around?"

"Not without going two days out of our way."

James drew his sword, ignoring the unsettling feeling crawling up his spine. "Then we move on."

They travel through the forest was slow, and they were not attacked, but it was so dark, and…that unsettling feeling strengthened with every step. They were being watched.

After a time, James sheathed his sword again, ignoring the looks that his men gave him. Instantly the feeling lessened. Whatever was in this forest did not like bared blades, it seemed.

The rest of the ride through the forest was uneventful, but by the time they made it out, night had fallen.

"Make camp. I'll take the first watch."

His men dismounted and obeyed the order with grateful mutters. They ate, his men went to sleep, and James set himself up by the fire, facing out into the darkness. When one of his men awoke to take second watch, he fell asleep quickly and dreamed of Liron.

Shouting awoke him. It was still the middle of the night, swords were clanging, men were shouting…and bodies were falling. He rushed to his feet, hand closing about the hilt of his sword. Too many of the men falling were his…they were sorely outnumbered. But he had to get his men out. They had to escape. They all had families waiting for them…

James tried his best, using all his skill and strength, but there were so many of them… Before he could even register what was happening, he was on his knees, his sword thrown far away from him, and the point of another man's sword aimed at his throat.

He tried to get up, but then something hard and solid slammed into the back of his head and he toppled forward as his world went black.


End file.
